


【神弃之地/The Devil All the Time】身陷夕阳

by Icosahedral



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icosahedral/pseuds/Icosahedral
Summary: 太阳就死在了湖里。
Kudos: 9





	【神弃之地/The Devil All the Time】身陷夕阳

**Author's Note:**

> 抹布，双性，磨批情节和怀孕暗示

老牧师的手指粗糙，指甲从边缘劈开，边缘线有黑色的污垢，就是这样的尖指甲扣在普雷斯顿的额头上，撕拉的手指甲让普雷斯顿的额头暂时留下一道浅浅的划痕。  
普雷斯顿注意到这里的玻璃，反折着光，五颜六色。  
［你会被宽恕的，孩子。］  
牧师老了，一句话要拆成三句才能说完，喉咙里有一口永远吐不出的痰，不知道从什么开始土斑爬上了他的脸，他的头发开始掉落，手指甲修剪平整也很快翻折开，假装慈悲的脸就是憋气的一尾食人鱼，尖着嗓子杀猪般发出声音。羞辱、难堪、责骂，普雷斯顿按部就班接受一切，这头贪婪的死猪很快就要死在这里，普雷斯顿暗下决心，要烫开死猪的毛发剥开这畜牲的皮，拿着刀子割断喉咙倒掉着放干它的肮脏的血液，再拿到外头对着太阳暴晒几天，让这头贪婪的猪在地狱里不得安生。  
普雷斯顿狡诈地露出一个笑容，在这之前，这头该死的猪还没被割开喉咙放尽最后一滴血之前，普雷斯顿摁住老牧师往他裤子底下摸的手指。  
［你这荡妇！］  
普雷斯顿自觉张开双腿，本该闭合的线是被强行劈开的容纳生命的入口。老牧师用手指捅这婊子的逼口，这椭圆形的就如同耶稣腰侧被匕首划开的伤口，狭窄椭圆闭合在皮层之下的肉洞，附和着血液和生育的责任。老牧师的手指揉搓着阴蒂就会让普雷斯顿向后拱，双手反撑在地上拱起腰往后退就像是剖开肚子准备生育的张开双腿的淫荡孕妇。但这里可没有剪头也没有刀子，不能划破因为吸进信徒精液而拱起弧度的肚子，但划破了也不会有带血的婴儿爬出来，只会有精液精液更多的精液，这个婊子就是吃男人精液长大的，不然怎么解释全身都长满了让男人肏的洞？  
老牧师用一根手指捅进婊子的逼口另一根手指就插进普雷斯顿的嘴里，从逼口抽出银丝和从嘴里拖出水是一样的，他曾在心里真诚的问过上帝，［比交媾的母狗更淫荡的男人，他不该是个“人”，只要有洞，一个能被男人阴茎插进去的洞。］  
但现在也差不多啦，这个长着逼的“女人”，没有男人的阴茎就活不下去，他肚子里涨出来像怀孕其实都是精液，也许什么时候精液就在他肚子里变成一个啼哭的婴儿，然后普雷斯顿就直接把精液生出来了。但这没有心的婊子会掐死这孩子当作一滩死水处理掉，扔在垃圾桶或者其他什么地方。  
老牧师认定普雷斯顿有罪，起初只是剥开衣服为他清洗身体却被这副身体勾引，用手指插进去，被取悦的手指很快捉住了普雷斯顿的死穴，就换成阴茎捅进逼穴。  
老牧师内心惶恐认定自己被恶魔勾引，只得将这恶魔带到黑夜中，［淫荡的恶魔占据了他的身体，让他做出勾引牧师来的恶行。］  
这站着的一群信徒吐出舌头为普雷斯顿清洗邪恶，那邪恶的象征被舌头填满，软滑的玩意让普雷斯顿往前爬，又被牵着脖子上的绳子扯回来。  
［邪恶会被杀死。］  
人们高喊着。  
舌头舔得女穴已经开始发热流水就换上阴茎，用男人的精液洗干净恶物的身体。勃起的阴茎塞进本就被舔开的逼口十分简单，而更多的人选择了普雷斯顿的嘴他的手还有他后头也流着水的洞。他趴在地上如怀孕的母狗翻过身体仰着脖子束起双手，肚子肉眼可见被填满慢慢撑大，被恶意挤压的肚皮再也受不了就从他逼口或者是后头的洞压出一滩精液，但这就立刻被下一根阴茎堵进去，从外头把那可怜的褶皱也填平带着被挤压出的精液一同顶回肚子里，可惜这时候普雷斯顿嘴里也填满了生殖器，他觉得自己的洞口不但能够容纳男人的阴茎，从哪里也都会渗出精液，甚至是眼睛里都会被挤压出精液。  
他是邪恶的、被诅咒的、淫荡的，没有心的一条母畜。  
老牧师说的没错，普雷斯顿这永不会被满足的婊子，自己当男人的母畜又诱骗年轻的美丽女子舔他权当装饰的阴茎。哈？难道你那条无用的玩意会因为女人的嘴就硬起来吗？  
普雷斯顿几乎要发疯。  
他拽着女人的头发希望这个女人用舌头用牙齿让他的阴茎感觉到快感，假装自己还是个男人，能用这玩意捅开少女腿间的一层膜能够用这玩意生出孩子，但很可惜，他被频繁使用他两个流水的洞得到高潮，阴茎勃起就像是等待初夜的处女那样兴奋又害怕，得要一个粗暴的丈夫才能满足渗出欲望的处女。  
他的阴茎毫无反应，但是当女人努力吞咽他的阴茎同时坚硬的牙齿剐蹭到普雷斯顿的阴茎时，从那缝隙里滚出和女人一样的水。年轻的女人闭着眼睛，有水滴在她脸上，粘稠带着异味的玩意，从逼口抽出来的证明这是个婊子的下流玩意儿。女人尖叫了一声终于离开普雷斯顿的阴茎，这漂亮的男人用脸蛋勾引男人或者女人去满足他的欲望，给男人做女人，又给女人做没有阴茎的男人。  
他活该，普雷斯顿想。  
在普雷斯顿还读书的时候时常被青春期的男孩子压在厕所，一个接着一个排着队让他吸他们的阴茎，那会还没有哪个人敢直接用阴茎肏他的屁股，他们还被一道无形的线围着。而那时候的普雷斯顿已经开始了强迫漂亮的女孩了，好吧，有一半是源自于普雷斯顿自身，他太害怕了，为什么自己会有女人才有的东西，这不成熟的器官也会孕育出婴儿吗，会成为母亲吗？他越发疯狂地强迫女人，将她们的脸摁在厕所隔间的木板上，绝不让她们看到他腿间多出的玩意，虽然他打不过那群男生，但是他的力气也足够将瘦弱的女孩困在这里，即使接下来就换成普雷斯顿跪在肮脏的地砖上为排着队来的男孩做手活或者是用嘴。  
普雷斯顿被这声尖叫吓到了，之后涌上来的情绪是恐惧和羞辱，他也发出一声短促的尖叫，尖锐又讽刺，是在动物园被人锁着喉咙的猴子发出的声音。普雷斯顿被女人脱下的外套和内衣绊倒在地上，他四肢朝地向女人爬过去，像被打断四肢可怜哀嚎的牲口。他拉过女人的手指，这一回普雷斯顿没让女人的嘴舔他的阴茎，而是拉着女人的手指插进自己淌水的逼口。  
像是盛满了汁的熟牡蛎，你拿刀子剥开壳就活生生吐着气流下汁水，粘腻恶心又让人害怕。但这寻求保护的女人，尖叫着用手指插进普雷斯顿的逼，用手指扒开粉色的肉，让里头的水和精液顺着手指流出来，哭泣声压过普雷斯顿的呻吟，他和女人的手指交合着抽插自己的女穴，仰着脖子求一个高潮，哪里都好吧，如果那该死男人的地方不行，就让着女穴喷出水溅出淫液吧，这女人必然在疯狂的性爱中得到了救赎，她跟着普雷斯顿的呻吟而呻吟，一同用他们都有的器官渗出水又尖叫着高潮。  
这场高潮中，普雷斯顿流下眼泪，他失去很久的感觉一一翻滚回来，好似烈日当空，他大汗淋漓，白色花边的衬衫被液体浸湿，他赤身裸体站在太阳下面，他的阴茎顺从在腿间，但另一个性器官又在不停流水，下头有人舔他的逼口，用舌头使他战栗，哭泣以及叫骂。那是什么玩意，一条舌头，不属于人类范畴的玩意，湿漉漉的长舌头像一条蛇舔他的逼再伸进去舔满他被肏开的洞，使劲拽出点什么以保证这欠肏婊子的洞口被肏成黑色张开的老母畜，是两美元就能让他做全套的廉价妓女。烈日又换作无尽燃烧着的火，当作落日烧得越来越旺，夕阳在前头跑普雷斯顿在后头追，但他被男人，舌头，阴茎或其他任何什么恶心的，下流的东西绊住脚，他望着烧起来的夕阳落进湖里，该死的就连一滴水都没有溅出来，那太阳就死在了湖里。  
这幻觉令普雷斯顿抽泣，接着他又被女人安慰，女人的手指还插在那呢，手指头往前戳到花核，普雷斯顿的身体忍不住发抖，他眼白上翻，口水从嘴角流出来，耶稣基督呀，这哪里会是那个女人干的呢，您要您的仆人在幻觉中被淫欲杀死吗？  
普雷斯顿当然没有死在他起先打算诱奸女人的地方，他活过来了，像一条脱水也没有人肉吃的食人鱼，抽泣着抽打自己的脸蛋。  



End file.
